sex slave: nerd! master
by kimochiaoi
Summary: jongin salah satu dari sekian banyak siswa populer disekolahnya. sehun siswa dari kalangan nerd yang setiap hari menjadi bahan bully disekolahnya. takdir yang memainkan nasib mereka berdua berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang orang lain lihat. / "m..master". cicitnya pelan. hunkai! sekai!
1. Chapter 1

**Sex slave: nerd?! Master**

By: kimochiaoi

Oh sehun x kim jongin

And other

hunkai

Cerita ini udah diupload diwattpan dengan judul yang sama

Go follow wattpad: kimochiaoi

Enjoy reading!

"Ahh ahh nghhh moree pleasee". Desah seorang pria berkulit tan

"jalang! ah slave". Sahut pria lalu seraya memaju mundurkan vibrator yg tertanam didalam ass hole pria berkulit tan

"Uhhh masterrr im gonnahh cumm". Desah pria berkulit tan

Dengan cepat sebelum pria berkulit tan merasakan ejakulasinya pria berkulit putih atau bernama oh sehun memasangkan sebuah cockring pada penis pria berkulit tan yg bernama kim jongin

Setitik air mata keluar dari sudut mata jongin ia merasakan perih dipenisnya karena ejakulasi kering.

"Master uhh please nghh". Pinta jongin  
Ia merasa sangat tersiksa dengan vibrator yg berada di ass holenya, penisnya yg terjepit oleh cock ring ditambah berbagai sex toy yg berada ditubuhmya.

"Ingin cum slave?". Tanya sehun seraya membuka resleting celananya, mengeluarkan penis kebanggaannya yg berdiri tegak menantang gravitasi

"Ahhh iya master". Dengan susah payah jongin mencoba meredam suara desahannya

Sehun mendekatkan penisnya menuju bibir jongin, ia menggerakan penisnya seolah olah menampar pipi jongin dengan kuat. Mengerti maksud sehun kai dengan cepat membuka mulutnya, ia menjulurkan lidahnya untuk mejilati penis sehun, memasukan penis sehun kedalam mulutnya

"Shit!". Sehun memaju mundurkan penisnya didalam mulut kai. Tanpa kai sadari sehun tengah memasukan sebuah mini vibrator kedalam uretra kai yg menyala dengan pelan

"Ummhhrrr ngghhhh masnghhterrr". Desah kai dengan penis sehun yg terus menyetubuhi mulutnya. Kai membenturkan kepalanya kebelakang ia merasa seperti berada dinirwana dengan segala kenikmatan yg telah ia rasakan di tambah rasa sakit dipenisnya yg membuatnya semakin bergairah

"Shit bicth mouth telan benihku". Sehun memasukan seluruh penisnya kedalam mulut kai untuk ejakulasinya

Kai bersusah payah menelan seluruh sperma sehun. Air matanya mengucur deras karena penisnya yg telah berkali kali merasakan ejakulasi kering

"Hiks please master penisku ingin meledak ahh". Penis kai terlihat membiru dengan urat urat yg mengelilingi penisnya yg terjepit oleh sebuah cockring

"Bersabarlah slave, tunggu sampai benihku memenuhi lubangmu setelah itu kau baru akan mendapatkan ejakulasimu". Sehun membalik tubuh kai dengan kasar, ia memperhatikan ass hole kai yg tepat berada didepannya sejenak

Tanpa sadar sehun menjilat bibirnya karena disuguhi dengan pemandaangan yg sungguh erotis. Sebuah ass hole berwarna pink dengan beberapa vibrator yg berada didalamnya, sehun mendekatkan penisnya kedepan ass hole kai. Dihentakannya dengan keras penisnya kedalam hole kai yg tepat mengenai prostat kai.

"Ahhhhhh masssterrrr". Dengan cepat kai mengalami ejakulasi kering untuk kesekian kalinya

Sehun memaju mundurkan penisnya dengan cepat, menghajar lubang surga dunia kai tanpa ampun bersama dengan vibrator yg terus bergetar didalamnya

"Ahhh ahhh masterr ahhh nghhh moree fasssterrgh". Desah kai

Dinding hole kai mulai menjepit keras penis sehun menandakan bahwa ia akan mengalami ejakulasi lagi. Sehun memaju mundurkan penisnya dengan kasar, penis sehun mulai membesar menandakan bahwa ia akan segera mengalami ejakulasinya yg kedua

"Ahhh masterr cummm". Sehun melepaskan cockring dan vibartor yg berada dipenis kai tak selang beberapa lama akhirnya penis kai mengeluarkan banyak sperma ditambah dengan air seni karena terlalu banyak mengalami ejakulasi kering

"Ahh". Desah pelan sehun disaat spermanya mulai memenuhi lubang anus kai

Sehun menarik penisnya dengan cepat dan menaikan kembali reslesting celananya. Ia melihat sebentar keadaan kai yg sangat kacau lalu berjalan menuju pintu

"Besok jangan lupa untuk pergi kesekolah bicth". Ucap sehun lalu pergi meninggalkan kai yg tengah pingsan dengan lelehan sperma yg terus keluar dari penis dan anusnya.

 **TBC**

 **Maaf untuk yang masih dibawah umur seperti author :v**

 **Jangan lupa review**

 **Sekali lagi promosi go follow akun wattpad author di kimochiaoi**

 **Pai pai**


	2. hukuman: part 1

Keesokan paginya jongin bangun dengan banyak sperma yg mengering ditubuhnya. Ia bangun perlahan, berjalan tertatih tatih mengingat semalaman sehun sudah membobol lubangnya yg terasa sangat perih. Ia menyalakan shower dengan air hangat dan membersihkan dirinya.

Sementara itu sehun terlihat sedang menggenakan segaram barunya. Ada yg aneh dengan penampilan sehun pagi ini, bagaimana tidak seorang oh sehun yg terkenal sebagai pria yg urak urakan berpenampilan selayaknya bad boy tetapi malah mengubah 360% penampilannya menjadi sebuah nerd yg luar biasa berbeda. Rambut yg disisir rapih dan terlihat mengkilat, seragam yg dimasukan serta menggunakan ikat pinggang, juga kacamata bulat yg bertengger di wajah tampannya.

Jongin yg telah selesai membersihkan badan kemudian bergegas mengenakan seragam yg sama dengan sehun. Hanya saja jongin menggunakan seragamnya dengan asal sehingga terlihat seperti penampilan seorang pria urakan.

Dimeja makan sehun sedang memakan sarapan paginya, sebuah roti isi dan segelas susu putih. Tidak lama kemudian datanglah kai yg tidak menyadari penampilan sehun

"Selamat pagi, ma..master?!". Jongin terlihat shock dengan penampilan masternya pagi ini

"Mulai sekarang berlaga lah sebagai seorang kaya raya disekolah, anggaplah kita saling tidak kenal ma slave". Ucap sehun datar

"Ta..tapi master-

belum sempat menyelesaikan perkataanya sehun sudah terlebih dulu memotong perkataan jongin  
"Tidak ada tapi tapian, bawalah salah satu mobil yg ada. Aku akan berangkat dengan supir lee". Potong sehun yg segera berjalan meninggalkan jongin yg masih shock

Sesampainnya disekolah tatapan sinis dan aneh banyak dilayangkan kepada sehun, tidak banyak juga yg menjahili sehun dihari pertama masuk.  
Berbeda dengan jongin yg terlihat mewah yg seketika membuat namanya terkenal dihari pertama masuk.

Sehun yg nerd dijauhi oleh siswa siswi lain sementara jongin bahkan sudah berhasil bergabung dalam salah satu kelompok siswa paling disegani disekolahnya yg selalu membully para nerd.

"karna jongin adalah anggota baru genk kita. Maka pagi ini kita harus membully seorang siswa sebagai penyambutan anggota baru kita". Seru kris sebagai ketua yg langsung disetujui seluruh anggota termasuk jongin

Ketika sedang mencari mangsa tanpa sengaja kris tertabrak oleh seorang siswa berpenampilan nerd yg seketika membuat amarah kris meledak

"Ya! Nerd untuk apa kau menggunakan kacamata bodoh itu jika tetap buta". Hardik kris, sekita seluruh siswa/i yg melihat kejadiaan itu pun tertawa

Kris mengambil sebuah ember yg berisi air kotor dan mengangkatnya diudara  
"Karna hari ini exo mendapat anggota baru jadi kuberikan kehormatan baginya untuk menyiram air ini kepada nerd buta disana". Ujar kris, ia memberikan ember itu kepada jongin

Jongin melihat sekilas sehun yg menunduk dengan perasaan takut jongin menyiram air dalam ember itu kepada sehun yg segera disambut dengan sorak sorak tertawaan.

Kris yg melihat sehun pasrah pun tersenyum puas dan meninggalkan sehun dengan tubuh yg kotor dan basah, tanpa tau seringai jahat yg terpasang dibibir seorang oh sehun.

.

.  
Terlihat jongin dan para anggota exo sedang beristirahat menikmati makan siangnya disebuah meja khusus dikantin

Drtt...drtt...  
jongin merogoh ponsel di kantongnya ternyata ada satu pesan yg masuk

 _From: master sehun_  
 _pergilah ketoilet belakang dalam waktu 5 8_

Dengan tergesa gesa jongin bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan bergegas meninggalkan kantin. Sesampainya ditoilet jongin membuka perlahan bilik 8 terlihat sehun yg menatapnya dengan sebuah seringai menakutkan

"M..master". Panggil jongin terbata bata sebiji keringat perlahan mengalir keluar dari pelipisnya

"sudah tau alasannya kupanggil kemari?". Sehun bangkit perlahan menghampiri jongin

Sehun terus memojokkan jongin hingga kaki jongin menabrak bibir toilet, dan terduduk ditoilet. Mengunci pintu toilet dan memberikan isyarat kepada jongin untuk membuka celana seragamnya

Jongin yg mengerti segera melepaskan celana seragamnya, hingga terlihatlah paha yg putih dan mulus serta penis yg mungil diantaranya. Sehun menjilat bibirnya melihat pemandangan menggairahkan didepannya

"Sekarang mastubrasi lah, jangan keluarkan setetes pun sperma". Sehun menyenderkan dirinya di dinding toilet

Jongin berjongkok diatas toilet, membuka lebar pahanya agar sang master dapat melihat penisnya. Dikocoknya perlahan penisnya

"Nghh master". Desah kai

"Bayangkan tanganku berada dipenismu dan memilinnya kuat". Arah sehun

Jongin yg terbawa pun memilin penisnya dengan kuat. "ahh masterr moreee nghhh". Desah kai menahan kenikmatan yg ia rasakan

"Gunakan jari mu untuk menggaruk lubang penismu". Sehun mengeluarkan sebuah cock ring dan dua vibrator berbeda ukuran dari celanannya

"Ahh ahh ngghhh go.. gonnahh cumm". Desah kai tak karuan

Dengan cepat sehun memasangkan sebuah cockring dipenis jongin yg memerah. "Ahhh sakkitt masterr". Setetes air mata turun membasahi pipi jongin

"Ini adalah hukuman untukmu jalang". Sehun memasangkan sebuah vibrator pada penis jongin dan sebuah vibrator didalam ass hole jongin ,lalu memasangkan kembali celana jongin yg terabaikan

"Ta..tapi master bagaimana jika ada yg tau". Ucap jongin menahan rasa sakit dan nikmat dipenisnya

"Kembalilah ke ruang kelasmu. Setelah pulang sekolah ejakulasi mu akan kau dapatkan my slave". Sehun menjilat leher jongin sekilas dan meninggalkan jongin yg susah payah menyembunyikan tonjolan diselangkangannya.

TBC

Maaf kalo banyak typo hehe

Maklumin author emang pembaca setia ffn tapi baru pertama kali nuis diffn

Udah ada yang follow wattpad author? Pasti udah tau chapter ini karna disana update lebih dulu

Makasih yang udah review maffkan ketypoan author yang salh nulis pair hunkai jadi kaihun

Kalo review makin banyak makin rajin author updatenya

thanks


	3. Chapter 3

**Sex slave: nerd?! Master**

By: kimochiaoi

Oh sehun x kim jongin

And other

Hunkai

Warning! Siapkan kantong muntah untuk adegan lemon gagal

100% milik kimochiaoi!

Cerita ini udah diupload diwattpad dengan judul yang sama

Go follow wattpad: kimochiaoi

Bel sudah berbunyi sejak 15 menit yg lalu, jongin sudah menduduki tempat duduknya dibelakang pojok kelas. Ia terus menelungkupkan wajahnya diatas meja sementara gurunya sedang menerangkan pelajaran didepan kelas

Kakinya bergerak gelisah menjepit penisnya dengan keras, menggesekan pahanya untuk mengurangi rasa sakit dipenisnya akibat cockring dan vibrator yg menempel ditubuhnya. Entah berapa kali jongin sudah mengalami ejakulasi kering yg menyiksa

"Ahh ummpphh". Desahan tertahan jongin

"Ya! murid baru jangan tidur disaat pelajaran ku, maju dan kerjakan soal dipapan tulis". Teriak guru

jongin merasa bingung, bagaimana ia bisa mengerjakan soal didepan jika konsentrasinya terpusat pada penisnya saat ini. Jongin menurunkan baju seragamnya hingga menutupi ereksinya yg menonjol, bangkit dan bejalan perlahan menuju papan tulis

Sehun terus memperhatikan jongin yg tengah mati matian menahan desah dan gemetar dikakinya, ia mengeluarkan sebuah remot kecil dan menekan sebuah tombol bertuliskan 'max'

"Ahhh nghhhh ummphhh". Jongin terduduk dilantai setelah vibrator yg ia kenakan tiba tiba bergetar dengan sangat cepat

"Apakah kau sakit jongin?". Tanya sang guru

"Ahhh mpphhh uhhh". Hanya sebuah desahan tertahan yg keluar dari bibir jongin

Sehun berjalan menghampiri jongin. "Mungkin jongin sedang sakit pak, saya akan membawanya ke uks". Ujar sehun seraya mengangkat tubuh jongin yg gemetaran.

Sehun membawa jongin menuju parkiran bukan ke uks, karena sebenarnya sehun sudah ereksi sejak memberikan hukuman untuk slavenya ditoilet dan ingin segera menikmati lubang surga milik sang slave. Sehun mendudukan jongin yg pingsan karena tidak kuat menahan kenikmatan yg ia rasakan dan bergegas mengendarai mobil yg biasa jongin gunakan untuk pergi sekolah.

.

.  
Sesampainya dirumah sehun segera membawa jongin menuju kamarnya, lemparkan tubuh jongin ke atas ranjang dan membuka kacamata, dasi, dan kancing seragamnya.

"Eughhh master". Jongin membuka matanya perlahan

Blush~  
Pipi jongin memerah melihat masternya dengan rambut acak acakan, baju yg terbuka memperlihatkan tubuhnya yg berabs dan sexy serta tatapan lapar yg dilayangkannya kepada jongin

Sehun menaiki ranjang menindih jongin perhalan, tangannya bergerak mengelus penis jongin yg sangat tegang dan meremasnya kuat

"Akhhhhh massterrrr penis ku meledakkk hiks..". Jerit jongin

sehun merobek celana beserta dalaman yg digunakan jongin, dilihatnya penis kai yg berwarna kebiruan dengan urat urat yg menonjol disekelilingnya serta precum yg menetes dari lubang penisnya. Sehun menjilat bibirnya tanpa sadar

"Akhkk masterrr pleasse i gonna cumm". Jongin menangis perlahan

"Layani aku dulu baru ejakulasi mu bitch". Sehun membuka resleting celananya dan mengeluarkan penisnya yg sudah ereksi

Jongin merangkak perlahan menghampiri sehun, menungging tepat dihadapan sehun dengan tangan yg tengah memegang penis sehun. Perlahan jongin mulai membasahi penis sehun dengan air liurnya, memasukan penis sehun kedalam mulutnya dan menghisapnya perlahan.

"Emmmphhh ccppkk nghhh". Desah jongin dengan penis sehun dimulutnya

"Bagus bitch". Ujar sehun, ia merogoh vibrator didalam ass hole jongin dan memajukannya perlahan

"Ahhh mmpphhh uhhh ahh mastt nghh". Desah jongin tertahan

"Stop bitch, masukkan". Perintah sehun

Jongin segera berjongkok diatas penis sehun, memposisikan ass holenya tepat diatas penis sehun dan menurunkan badannya.

"Ahhh cummm". Desah jongin walaupun ia hanya mendapatkan ejakulasi kering 'lagi'

"Move bitch". Perintah sehun seraya menjilat nipple jongin yg menegang

"Ahhh masterrr ahh ahh ahh". Desah jongin seraya menaik turunkan badannya

"Shit jangan malas bitch". Sehun menggigit keras nipple jongin hingga darah segar mengalari dari sana

"Ahh masterr akhhu sudddahh tidaakk ahhh". jongin terkulai lemas dipundak sehun

Dengan cepat sehun membalikan tubuh jongin, memaju mundurkan penisnya dengan kuat menghatam keras titik terdalam jongin

"Ahhhh ahh ahh uhhh unghhhh masterrr gonn gonnahh cummm". Air liur menetes dari sudut bibir jongin

"Shit together bitch". Sehun memaju mundurkan penisnya dengan cepat, melepaskan cockring dari penis jongin

"Ahkkkkk masssteerrr". Desah jongin saat mendapatkan ejakulasinya yg hebat

"Shit jalang". Sehun pun mendapatkan ejakulasinya

Sehun terdiam sejenak memperhatikan jongin yg pingsan, ia mengeluarkan perlahan penisnya, membawa jongin kedalam pelukannya menarik sebuah selimut dan menyusul jongin menuju alam mimpi.

.

.

Burung burung berkicauan, mentari pagi yg hangat mulai menyinari bumi membangunkan para muda mudi yg tengah tertidur agar dapat memulai aktivitas paginya. Sama halnya dengan jongin, ia menggeliat perlahan badanya terasa sangat berat karena ada sesuatu yg sedang menimpanya. Jongin membuka perlahan matanya yg langsung membulat melihat wajah damai sang master didepannya

Deg..  
Jantung jongin berdetak dengan keras, ia tahu bahwa suatu kesalahan besar jika ia menaruh hati kepada masternya tapi ia tahu bahwa hatinya tidak akan bisa berbohong tentang perasaannya terhadap sang master

Perlahan kelopak mata sehun mulai terbuka, jongin yg melihat masternya terbangun akhirnya segera berlari menuju kamar tidurnya dengan hanya tertutupi oleh sebuah selimut

 **TBC**

 **Maff pendek karena author Cuma copas cerita yang udah diupload diakun wattpad author doang**

 **Maaf juga kalo banyak typo dan kesalahan dlam pengetikan. Authot tipe sekali nulis langsung publish tanpa periksa**

 **Big thanks untuk yang udah review, fav, foll**

 **Maaf nggak bisa bales reviewnya, tapi author baca semua review kalian kok**

 **Pai pai**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sex slave: nerd?! Master**

By: kimochiaoi

Oh sehun x kim jongin

And other

Hunkai

Warning! Siapkan kantong muntah untuk adegan lemon gagal

100% milik kimochiaoi!

Cerita ini udah diupload diwattpad dengan judul yang sama

Go follow wattpad: kimochiaoi

.

.

.

Entah kenapa jongin merasa aneh dengan sikap masternya hari ini, bayangkan saja masternya yg ia ketahui bersifat dingin layaknya es tiba tiba berubah menjadi sehangat matahari pagi.  
Contohnya saja saat ia ingin pergi kesekolah tiba tiba sang master mengajaknya untuk sarapan bersama dalam satu meja, bukannya ia tidak senang tapi jongin hanya takut jika ia semakin menyukai masternya.

Jongin termenung menyangga dagunya dimeja, matanya menatap lurus kedepan otaknya kembali menerawang masa lalu mengingat bagaimana ia bisa menjadi sex slave dari seorang oh sehun

 **Saat itu jongin baru berumur 13 tahun, ia tidak bisa mengingat apa yg sebenarnya terjadi ketika ia terbangun disebuah tempat asing tanpa menggunakan sehelai benang pun. Tiba tiba ia mendengar sebuah suara**

 **"Kami mempunyai barang bagus, seorang anak lelaki berumur 13 tahun"**

 **Tiba tiba seorang pria berbadan kekar membawa tubuh telanjang jongin kesebuah panggung berukuran sedang, ia melihat banyak sekali orang orang yg mengenakan setelan jas memandangnya dengan tatapan aneh**

 **"Lihat anak ini, kulitnya sangat sexy, badannya pun mungil"**

 **Pria kekar itu mengikat jongin disebuah kursi dengan kakinya yg diikat mengangkang, jongin sangat malu ia ingin memberontak dan pergi tapi apa daya tubuh kecilnya lemas tidak berdaya**

 **"Bibirnya penuh dan merah, anak ini juga manis. Akan ku mulai penawaran dengan harga 10 juta"**

 **Pria kekar itu bergerak menuju belakang tubuh kai, ia meremas penis kai kecil dengan kasar**

 **"Ahhh jangggannhh". Desah jongin**

 **Suasana semakin panas ketika pertimbangan harga dimulai**

 **"15 juta". Seru seorang pria tua berjas hitam**

 **"20 juta"**

 **"22 juta"**

 **"30 juta"**

 **"Baik 30 juta sekali, 30 juta dua kali, 30 ju..-**

 **"50 juta". Seru Seorang pria tua dan gendut**

 **"75 juta"**

 **"100 juta"**

 **"100 juta sekali, 100 juta dua kali,...-**

 **"1 milyar". Seorang anak laki laki yg entah bagaimana bisa masuk kedalam tempat pelelangan manusia, anak laki laki itu adalah oh sehun kecil**

 **"1 m sekali, 1 m duakali, 1 m tiga kali...-**

 **buk..buk..buk**

 **-... baiklah anak ini resmi menjadi milik tuan bernama?"**

 **"Oh sehun". Sehun kecil menatap dengan intens kai kecil yg tidak berdaya dengan tangan dan kaki terikat, ia semakin tidak sabar untuk cepat cepat membawa kai pulang**

 **Seorang anak buah sehun berjalan menuju panggung dengan sebuah cek ditangannya, menyerakan cek tersebut dan membawa tubuh telanjang kai untuk pulang kerumah sang tuan oh sehun.**

Suara langkah kaki membangunkan kai dari lamunannya, dilihatnya jam sudah menunjukan jam 1 dini hari, ia melangkah perlahan menghampiri suara langkah kaki itu. Betapa terkejutnya ia melihat masternya pulang dengan keadaan bersimbah darah namun tidak ada satu pun luka yg nampak pada tubuhnya

"Master kenapa baru pulmmphhhh". Tiba tiba saja sehun mencium kai dengan kasar, menggigit bibir kai dengan kuat sehingga kai dapat merasakan getir akibat darahnya dalam ciuman itu

Sehun merobek pakaian kai, memelintir nipple kai hingga lecet, dan membuka celana kai tanpa membuka pegait pada celana itu. Nipple kai yg semula berwarna pink muda berubah menjadi kebiruan kakinya pun lecet dibeberapa bagian akibat celananya yg dibuka paksa

Sehun membanting tubuh kai keatas sofa, ia menggigit leher kai bagaikan vampir yg lapar dan menghisapnya hingga timbul kissmark yg mungkin tidak akan hilang selama beberapa hari kedepan

Kai menangis dalam diam, rasa sakit ditubuhnya membuat air matanya mengalir tanpa ia kehendaki. Sehun mengangkat wajahnya sedikit terkejut melihat kai yg menangis dengan beberapa luka ditubuhnya, sehun beranjak meninggalkan kai, pikirannya kalut karena kejadian beberapa jam lalu

 **"Brengsek katakan dimana kau sembunyikan kai!". Sehun terlihat membentak seorang pria setengah baya yg terluka parah**

 **"Dia ada didekatmu uhuk tapi kau ti.. tidak uhuk menyadarinya". Jawab pria itu**

 **"Brengsek katakan dimana kai ku atau kau akan segera pergi ke neraka!". Sehun mengacungkan sebuah pistol kearah pria itu**

 **"Bunuh lah aku uhuk uhuk kai tidak akan meng... ngingat mu". Ucap pria itu dengan terbata bata namun terselip nada santai didalamnya**

 **"brengsek!".**

 **Dooorrr...**  
 **Sehun menembak pria setengah itu tepat mengenai jantungnya, samar samar ia mendengar sesuatu sebelum pria itu mati**

 **"Kai... kim jo...jo...ngin".**

sementara itu kai mendudukan dirinya perlahan, mengambil kain kain yg berasal dari bajunya yg sudah tidak berbentuk. Ia berfikir sejenak mengabaikan rasa perih yg berasal dari lukanya, agak aneh jika masternya tidak melanjutkan kegiatannya tadi atau mungkin ia akan mendapat hukuman yg lebih parah esok hari

Blush...  
Pipi kai terasa panas, ia mulai membayangkan sesuatu yg kotor. Mungkin ia sudah gila karna menunggu sang master untuk menyiksanya besok, gila karna sebuah friksi yg bernama cinta

'Kurasa aku sudah gila'. Batin kai  
Ia pun pergi kekamarnya untuk pergi kealam mimpi berharap sang master akan singgah dimimpinya selama beberapa saat 

TBC

Siapa sebenarnya kim jongin?

Maaf sekali lagi author Cuma copas dari cerita yg udah diupload diwattpad

Big thanks untuk yg udah review,favorite,follow

Jangan lupa review,favorite,follow hehe

Author bener bener sibuk, maaf kalo nati ada keterlambatan jadwal upload chapter baru. Oh iya typo atau penulisan kata yg salah mohon dimaklumi author ngak sempet ngedit murni copas ini

See you


	5. Chapter 5

**Sex slave: nerd?! Master**

By: kimochiaoi

Oh sehun x kim jongin

And other

Hunkai

Warning! Siapkan kantong muntah untuk adegan lemon gagal

100% milik kimochiaoi!

Cerita ini udah diupload diwattpad dengan judul yang sama

Go follow wattpad: kimochiaoi

 _ **"Ahhh ahh masterr depperrrr"**_

 _ **Tubuh kai terlonjak lonjak menerima hantaman penis sang master didalam holenya**_

 _ **"Shit fuck". Sehun terus menghantamkan penisnya kedalam hole kai**_

 _ **"Ahh ahh uhhh masterr cu cummm". Sperma kai menyembur dengan deras keudara**_

 _ **"sial!". Hentaman kuat penis sehun diirinngi dengan beberapa semprotan sperma kedalam hole kai**_

Blush~..  
Pipi jongin merona, bagaimana bisa ia bermimpi melakukan sex dengan masternya. Ia menyingkap selimutnya perlahan, benda tanpa tulang dibagian selatan tubuhnya sudah tegang walaupun tertutupi sebuah celana dalam, ia segera membuka celana dalamnya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi dikamarnya

Jongin duduk disebuah closet, ia membuka lebar lebar pahanya hingga terlihat dengan jelas penisnya yg menegang dengan beberapa tetes precum yg keluar dari uretranya

"Uhh master". Jongin meremas penisnya perlahan

Ia mengambil sedikit sabun cair dan melumurkannya dipenisnya, menaik turun kan tangannya perlahan seraya memainkan kedua bola kembar dibawah penisnya yg mengkerut nikmat

"Masterrnghh ahh ahh nghhh"

Gerakan tangan jongin pun menjadi lebih cepat, dipelintir dengan kuat penisnya hingga memerah dan semakin banyak precum yg keluar dari uretranya. Penisnya kian membesar tubuhnya mulai menahan gemetar pertanda bahwa ia akan segera mendapat ejakulasinya

"Ahhhhhh masterrrrr". Sperma keluar dengan deras dari penis kai menimbulkan beberapa tembakan sperma. Ia terduduk dilantai, nafasnya terengah engah karna ejakulasi yg baru saja ia dapatkan sperma bertebaran dilantai kamar mandi juga tubuhnya.

"Hah..hah..hah..". Deru nafas jongin terlihat tidaj beraturan

"Bersenang senang jalang?". Seringai muncul diwajah sehun ketika melihat slavenya beronani dengan menggunakan friksi dirinya

"M...master". Betapa terkejutnya jongin melihat sang master

Sehun berjalan menghampiri jongin, ia mengambil sedikit sperma jongin dan menjilatnya. "Lest play my-bitch fuck-slave". Ucap sehun dengan tatapan laparnya kepada penis jongin

Sehun mengelus perlahan lubang hole, memasukan dua jari tengah dan manisnya sekaligus menggerakannya dengan perlahan dan tertahan membuat rasa frustasi jongin pada lubangnya. Perlahan penis jongin yg melemas menegang menantang gravitasi

"Ahh masteer pleasee fasterr".desah jongin

"Jangan memerintahku jalang!". Sehun menarik kedua jarinya, ia mengambil sebuah selang air yg tergantung dan memasukannya kehole jongin

"Akhhhrrrggggg!". Darah segar menetes dari sela sela hole jongin

Sehun menyalan keran air yg terhubung dengan selang yg berada di hole jongin. Perlahan air mulai masuk kedalam perut jongin, perut jongin terlihat seperti wanita yg hamil diusia 6 bulan

"Ahhhkkk sa..sakit master". Air mata jongin terus mengalir, ia bahkan mencakar lantai kamar mandi dengan kuat hingga buku kukunya memutih

"Jangan keluar kan air ini setetes pun". Perintah sehun

Sehun menarik selang air itu perlahan, ia menjilat bibirnya perlahan karena penampilan jongin yg erotis dengan tubuh half naked perut yg membesar juga penis mungil yg mengacung tegak menantang  
Sehun membuka resleting celananya, mengeluarkan penisnya dari sisi underwear yg ia gunakan. Sehun mendekatkan penisnya ke mulut jongin

"Hisap jalang". Perintah sehun

Jongin memegang penis sehun perlahan, meremasnya sedikit lalu memasukan penis sehun kedalam mulutnya. "Mmmpphhh". desah jongin tertahan

Sehun memegang belakang kepala jongin dan memperkosa mulut jongin dengan cepat, sementara tangannya yg terbebas ia gunakan untuk meremas dan mengocok penis jongin. Konsentrasi jongin pun terbagi dua antara mengisap menjilat penis sang master atau friksi kenikmatan pada penisnya berkat tangan sang master

"Nghhh nghhh". Desahan tertahan jongin menimbulkan getaran yg membuat penis sehun kian membedar didalam mulutnya

"Stop ". Sehun mengeluarkan penisnya dan langsung memposisikannya didepan hole jongin yg tertutup sangat rapat untuk menahan air

Jleb...  
Penis sehun sudah tetanam sempurna didalam hole jongin dengan sekali hentak. Tubuh jongin terlonjak, ia merasakan sakit yg luar biasa dibagian bawah tubuhnya perutnya terasa kelu karna air yg berada didalamnya. Sehun segera menginout penisnya

"Akh akh akh mas...masterrr".

Desahan dicampur rintihan sakit terus memenuhi kamar mandi tersebut ditengah malam yg dingin sunyi, sehun terus menginout penisnya sementara tangannya ia gunakan untuk mengocok penis jongin beriringngan

"Ahhh ahhh ahh masterrr". Desah jongin

Penis sehun kian membesar didalam hole jongin, ia mempercepat inoutannya didalam hole jongin dengan sedikit frustasi

"Ahhh masterrr cummm". Sperma jongin menyembur deras mengotori tangan sehun menyebabkan holenya juga mengetat dan meremas penis sehun dengan kuat

"Ahh ". Sehun pun menyemburkan spermanya didalam hole jongin, ia memngeluarkan penisnya perlahan beberapa detik kemudian sperma dan juga air keluar dari dalam hole jongin dengan deras

Jongin menatap sehun dengan sayu, kepalanya terasa berkunang kunang ditambah dengan perutnya yg kebas

"Ya! Jalang?!". Suara sehun terdengan dengan jelas sebelum semuanya menjadi hitam, jongin pun kehilangan kesadarannya

 **TBC.**

 **Maaf lama**

 **Authornya sibuk jadi wattpad sama terbengkalai**

 **Thanks yang udah mau R.F.F**

 **Jangan lupa R.F.F lagi**


End file.
